Mon histoire
by kaz123
Summary: Je vais vous raconter une histoire dans un monde imaginaire, une histoire avec pleins d'aventures. Bref, c'est mon histoire.
1. chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous, c'est ma tout première fanfiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.** **L'histoire se passe pendant le premier film.** **N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire et à dire ce que vous en pensez**

 **Personnages principaux :**

 **Moi** ** _: 14 ans_**

 ** _Peter Pevensie : 16 ans_**

 ** _Susan Pevensie : 15 ans_**

 ** _Edmund Pevensie : 12 ans_**

 ** _Lucy Pevensie : 9 ans_**

 **Tumnus, Jadis, Les Castors, Aslan**

Je vais vous raconter une histoire extraordinaire, une histoire que je n'oublierai jamais.

Tout cela c'est passé quand j'avais 13 ans. C'est à cet age l'as que l'on commence à délaisser les histoires de conte de fée et a essayer d'être le plus virile possible.

C'était pendant une sortie scolaire à Londres, alors qu'a visité un ancien manoir avec ma classe. Le professeur disait de rester bien groupé pour ne pas se perdre.

 _"attention ! ce manoir est gigantesque. Vous pouvez vous perdre alors restés bien groupés."_

pff comment peut on se perdre dans un manoir... bref, tout à coup j'entendais un bruit dans le couloir à coté. j'étais très intrigué par ce bruit, ce bruit me donner une sensation très bizarre, agréable mais bizarre. je n'avais jamais ressenti une sensation comme celle-là. Je me suis écarté du groupe pour aller dans le couloir à coté. Il y avait 2 portes. la première était fermée, du coup, j'étais allé voir si la deuxième porte était ouverte. J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je voulais tellement que la porte s'ouvre. Et avec grand soulagement la porte s'est ouverte et le bruit s'est arrêté.

C'était une grande salle. au fond, Il y avait une armoire avec une fenêtre à coté qui éclairait toute la salle. Il faisait froid. On dirait que personne n'était rentrée dans cette salle depuis 1 siècle. Mais ce qui m'attira le plus l'oeil, c'était l'armoire. Il y avait beaucoup d'illustration notamment des arbres, des faunes et un lion. Je ne serais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais en regardant le lion, j'avais envie de rentrée dans l'armoire.

Je regardais l'heure pour ne pas trop trainer.

 _"Il est 11h55. Bon, je rentre 2 secondes et je me dépêche de rejoindre les autres sinon le prof va encore gueuler"_

Donc en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire, il y avait des boules de naphtaline qui roulèrent à mes pieds. L'armoire était rempli de beau manteau de fourrure. Je rentrais dans l'armoire, en m'enfonçant parmi les manteaux tout en laissant la porte ouverte, bien sur, pas parce que j'avais peur du noir, mais pour voir quelque chose sinon j'avancerais comme un con sans rien voir... Bref j'avançais, j'avançais toujours dans un chemin qui me semblait interminable en m'attendant toujours à sentir le panneau de bois contre mes doigts. Les manteaux disparaissaient pour les laisser leur place aux branches d'arbres, ce qui m'etona fortement de voir des branches dans une armoire

 _"Mais qu'est ce que des branches d'arbre foute ici."_

En plus de cela, il commençait à faire froid. Quelque chose craquait sous mes pieds, ce qui me fit sursauter

 _"Hmm... , qu'est-ce que c'est"_

Donc je me baissai pour toucher avec mes mains, mais au lieu de toucher le plancher, je touchai quelque chose de poudreux et très froid.

 _"C'est bizarre, on dirait de la neige"_

C'était bien de la neige.

Je commençais à voir une petite lueur donc je m'approchai de ce qui me semblait une sortie. En poussant les dernières branches, je vis avec grand étonnement une forêt enneigée. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Il faisait nuit donc je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais un peux plus loin, je remarquai une lumière qui me sembla venir d'un réverbère. Sans me gêner, je pris un manteau, c'était juste un emprunt et si l'on réfléchissait bien le manteau ne sortait pas de l'armoire. Tout d'un coup, je vis deux individus qui courrait et qui se sont arrêtés à coté du réverbère.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je me suite vite caché derrière les buissons car je n'avais pas totalement confiance en ce monde. Et oui, j'étais quelqu'un de prudent, qui aimais les aventures, mais qui resté toujours sur ses gardes quoique un peux maladroit aussi... Bref,Les deux individus était une petite fille et un... euh un faune mais je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je me demandais même si je n'étais pas entrain de rêver. Mais c'était bien trop réel pour que ce soit un rêve. Il était exactement comme dans les mythologies romaines. Le haut du faune était humain avec deux cornes sur le menton tandis que le bas ressemblait à des pattes de chèvre.

Ils commencèrent à parler. j'étais un peux loin et ils parlaient doucement donc j'essayais d'écouter la conversation.

" _Vous pensez que ça va aller ?_

demanda la petite fille en essayant de réconforter le faune qui pleurait.

- _Pardonner moi, je suis vraiment désolé_ , disait le faune avec tristesse et il donna son mouchoir

- _gardait le, vous en aurez plus besoins que moi,_ insista la petit fille

- _Peut importe ce qui m'attends Lucy Pevensie, je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrez. Partez à présent, partez !_ "

La petite fille qui se nommait donc Lucy Pevensie s'éloigna du faune et s'élança en direction des buissons où se trouvait l'armoire.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Venir dans un "monde imaginaire" par une armoire magique, découvrir que les faunes existent et de penser que visiblement cette chers Lucy venait surement du même monde que moi mais, vus ces vêtements, pas la même époque. Tout ça ressemblait vraiment à un conte de fée. Mais ce qui me préoccupé le plus, c'était de choisir si je restais caché dans ma cachette ou alors si je partais à la rencontre du faune. Il fallait faire vite parce que le faune commençait à partir. Finalement, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis approché du faune.

" _Excusez-moi_ , dis-je en hésitant.

Le faune se retourna en sursautant comme si il avait entendu une bombe explosé derrière lui.

 _euh... Bonjour_.

- _Qui etes-vous ?_ questionna le faune

- _Je m'appelle ..., je viens de l'armoire et comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, je suis un humain._

- _Êtes vous le frère de Lucy Pevensie ?_

- _C'est la petite fille de tout à l'heure c'est ça. euh non désolé._

 _Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?_

Le faune avait l'air très inquiet, comme si il était menacé.

- _Je m'appelle Tumnus mais vous êtes en danger ici. Vous devez retourner d'où vous venez !_ ordonna le faune, inquiet

- _Mais pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _C'est la sorcière blanche. C'est elle qui donne les ordres. Si l'un de nous rencontre un être humain, il a l'ordre de lui y livrer pour qu'elle vous transforme en statut de glace._ "

Cette histoire me donna des frissons. Rien qu'en entendant "sorcière blanche", ça me donnai la frousse. Le faune avait l'air très sincère. Il fallait que je part de cet endroit par l'armoire, bien-sûr.

Mais tout d'un coup, une terrible tempête de neige s'abattait. Je ne voyais presque rien. Je ne pouvais à peine distinguer Mr Tumnus. On était obligés de crier pour s'entendre.

" _JE NE VOIS RIEN !_ criai-je à Mr Tumnus

- _ATTENDEZ ! JE VAIS VOUS AIDER_ , il tint mon bras pour m'aider et nous essayâmes d'avancer.

 _C'EST PAR LA C'EST ÇA ?_

 _-OUI, L'ARMOIRE SE TROUVE JUSTE DEVANT NOUS, DANS LES BUISSONS_."

Nous rentrâmes dans les buissons. Ici, on était à l'abris de la tempête.

" _Il fait souvent ce temps ici ?_ demandais-je à Mr Tumnus

- _Non, c'est très très rare des tempêtes pareil,_ réponda le faune.

 _La dernière fois que j'ai vu une tempête aussi violente, c'était il y a environ 10 ans._

 _-Comment allez-vous rentrer chez vous ?_

 _-Je vais rester là jusqu'à la fin de la tempète,_ assura le faune.

Partez à présent ! si un jour vous revenez, je vous raconterai tout mais c'est trop dangereux maintenant."

Je hochai la tête et lui envoyai un sourire ce que fit le faune aussi en échange. Donc, j'ai pris la direction des buissons pour rentrer mais à la place des manteaux il n'y avait que des branches à pertes de vue...

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous as plu ( même si c'est très court) . N'hésitez à mettre vos avis dans les commentaires et la suite, c'est pour bientôt.**


End file.
